


Not The Beginning

by Nuwandalz



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandalz/pseuds/Nuwandalz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this matters because nobody can see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this isn't a pairing that gets written often? I wanted to give it a try. (unBeta'd)

It didn't matter who kissed who, or when, or how, or if they were compelled or not because in the beginning none of it mattered.

But now...

Now they choose to be here. There's no orders, no compulsion, no guilt that forces them together. Of course there's a lot of those between them anyway but nobody seems to mind. In fact, the orders and the compulsion make it interesting and the guilt just adds a finishing touch.

She says _go_ and they say _stay_ \- it's opposite day and everybody is following the rules. Or that's how it started anyway, from memory. Off the record.

These days she asks ' _do you want to_ ' and the answer isn't yes, it's ' _why do you ask_ ' or ' _don't ask for the truth_ ' or sometimes, ' _please, yes, more_ '. But it's important that she _asks_ because it's not a command, it's not a compulsion. It's a request, begging and pleading. It's also hope and trusting them not to hurt her, believing that they're telling her things she wants to hear because _they_ want to. 

Sometimes, it isn't her fault at all and _he_ makes it complicated, lurking, spying, almost out of reach. He bothers her, like a threat. She feels as if she looks away for a second too long they'll both be gone. Invisible.

She's so afraid of that. It's happened before. 

"But you see me," is the reply. And she does. She sees right through him and so does the other. The two of them against one. "Of course we see you."

The other...

The other is everything and nothing all at once. He controls this even when he isn't. She likes to blame him for it but the shadows insist it was her doing. That she started this...

The walls keep talking, sounding suspiciously like Claude and Eden turns her head at the touch of ghost fingers down her neck. It makes her shiver. She knows Noah is back, watching them by the way Claude's hand at her shoulder stills. While she can feel Claude beside her, probably perched on the armrest of her chair, she can't see him. She's sure Claude has the same look on his face as she does, taking in the sight of Noah's glasses hanging loosely from those long, strong fingers. Almost as if being pulled, she turns her body more toward the doorway so she can watch Noah tug deftly at a tie, the shadows obscuring half his face. She's buzzing with the energy of Noah's return but part of the game is obedience and knowing to stay silent. Claude moves and the hand goes from her shoulder to her back. It strikes her now that he has somehow put her in the middle again.

(She's always in the middle because they're both gentleman at heart and nothing to do with how they feel about her. Or so she assumes. She's afraid to demand the truth.

"The truth will set you free."

Yeah, she doubts that.)

There's lips on hers, warm but invisible. It almost gets a squeak out of her and Noah smiles, suddenly right there before them, leaning into the chair, close enough for her to smell his cologne. Her heart thumps quicker like it always does and Claude snorts.  
"Got her well trained."

"I have you well trained too, Claude."

A soft touch against her cheek as he passes by and she curls her knees up tight under her chin, pressing a smile to her knees.

It's not how it started. But nobody cares about beginnings anyway.


End file.
